


Na minutę przed świtem

by czarna_pantera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: Mirriel, Cop & Vigilante, Drama, Gen, Starling City, Unecessary Death, Vigilante's Life, When Hero Comes Too Late, painful memories, reflections
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Samozwańczy bohaterowie czasami odnoszą porażki. Bo nie wszystkich ludzi da się uratować na czas.





	Na minutę przed świtem

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie napisane na Fikaton 2018, dzień siódmy.

Starling City rzadko kiedy sprawia wrażenie naprawdę spokojnego, zawieszonego w ciszy. Może tuż przed samym świtem, gdy na krótki, ulotny moment noc spotyka się z dniem, w aurze mgły, wiszącej ponad zatoką i ze złotą smugą, wyłaniającą się zza drzew nad wzgórzami punktu widokowego. Dziesięć minut absolutnej ciszy, podczas której nie odzywają się nawet ptaki. Mogła ją przerwać co najwyżej syrena wychodzącego z portu statku.

Oliver parę razy obserwował taki świt, gdy zdarzyło się, że zwłóczył „na mieście” zbyt długo. Jakieś osiem czy dziewięć lat wcześniej oznaczałoby to, że byli z Tommy’m na dobrej imprezie. Teraz — że zbyt długo wędrował z kapturem na głowie, z łukiem w ręce i kołczanem pełnym strzał na plecach, szukając kłopotów albo próbując im zapobiec. Potem zawsze musiał pospiesznie wracać do kryjówki, licząc na to, że o te porze ludzie, którzy zaczęli już pracę, byli jeszcze zbyt zaspani, by zwrócić uwagę na mknący ulicami zielony motor. Bez tablic rejestracyjnych. Z łukiem przyczepionym do kierownicy. I motocyklistę w zielonym skórzanym stroju, z kołczanem na plecach.

Wciąż trochę bawił go pełen zdziwienia wyraz twarzy pracownika piekarni, którego kiedyś spotkał koło piątej rano na tyłach budynku, wyładowującego towar (akurat postanowił sobie skrócić drogę i przejechał tamtą małą uliczką).

Czasami, wracając tak nad ranem, zaskakiwał lisa, buszującego w śmietnikach w zaułku za „Verdantem”. Parę razy zastał śpiącą z głową na biurku Felicity, która wbrew jego prośbie, uparła się na niego zaczekać.

Choć noc zbliża się już powoli do końca, Oliver jeszcze nie skończył swojej „zmiany”. Tym razem wędruje po mieście samotnie, jak zawsze krążąc po co bardziej obskurnych zakątkach. Podobno według najnowszych statystyk istnieje o wiele większe prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie się napadniętym w centrum miasta, niż w Glades, ale on jakoś nie bardzo w to wierzy. Co jakiś czas zatrzymuje się na krawędzi jakiegoś dachu, by spojrzeć na panoramę miasta. Czasami dziwi się, kiedy w centrum pojawiły się te wszystkie wieżowce, i uświadamia sobie, że przynajmniej część musiała zostać wybudowana w czasie jego pięcioletniej nieobecności. Czas płynie tak szybko...

Nagle ciszę przerywa odgłos wystrzału.

Oliver podrywa głowę. Bez zastanowienia sięga po strzałę z liną (druga przegródka w kołczanie) i szybko wystrzeliwuje, nawet specjalnie nie celując. Zaczepia ją o ścianę niskiego budynku, znajdującego się poniżej. Błyskawicznie zjeżdża, używając majdanu jako bloczka, i pędzi biegiem w kierunku, z którego padł dogłos strzału. Musiało to być gdzieś między zaniedbanymi kamienicami...

Gdy wypada zza budynku, dostrzega mężczyznę, pochylonego nad czymś, co leży na ziemi. W jednej ręce trzyma pistolet. Na widok zakapturzonej postaci gwałtownie odskakuje od człowieka, któremu dopiero co grzebał po kieszeniach kurtki.

Oliver w mgnieniu oka orientuje się w sytuacji. Przejście między dość bezładnie rozrzuconymi blokami. Skrót, jeden z wielu z jakich on sam korzystał. Połowa latarni na pobliskiej ulicy nie działa, pali się tylko lampa na jednym z budynków. Najbliższa stacja metra — jakieś trzysta, trzysta pięćdziesiąt metrów stąd; o tej porze zaczynają jeździć już pierwsze poranne pociągi. Musiał iść za nim, raczej nie czaił się między kamienicami...

Mężczyzna rzuca się do ucieczki, nawet nie próbując zrobić użytku z pistoletu. Reputacja, jaką wyrobił sobie Zakapturzony, nie zachęca do konfrontacji. Oliver zatrzymuje się i sięga po strzałę. Z myśliwskim grotem (pierwsza przegródka w kołczanie), nie po strzałę-bola (trzecia). Celuje przez ułamek sekundy, w ramię. Z tej odległości nie ryzykuje przestrzelenia nogi — mógłby trafić w tętnicę, a już dawno podjął decyzję, że nie będzie więcej zabijać; o ile nie jest to absolutnie konieczne.

Rozlega się brzęk cięciwy, chwilę później — urwany okrzyk bólu, świadczący o tym, że jego strzała dosięgła celu. Mimo to ranny przestępca wciąż próbuje się oddalić. Oliver wcale za nim nie biegnie, choć pewnie mógłby go dość łatwo doścignąć. To nie jest ważne. Woli zostać z umierającą ofiarą jego napaści. Bo o tym, że mężczyzna umiera, wie jeszcze, zanim przy nim przyklęka. Widział wystarczająco wiele śmierci, by stwierdzić, że to nie jest już nawet kwestia minut, tylko sekund.

Sukinsyn. Cholerny sukinsyn. Musiał trafić go gdzieś blisko serca...

Chociaż nie ma już szans na uratowanie tego nieszczęsnego człowieka, naciska przycisk ukrytego pod kurtką komunikatora.

— Felicity, wezwij karetkę na... — mówi, rozglądając się za numerem bloku, przelotnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego wszystko jest tutaj tak durnie pooznaczane. Napotyka szczelnie pozamykane okna i zaciągnięte żaluzje. Ale gdzieś już zapaliło się światło, gdzieś indziej wychwytuje ruch za na wpół uniesioną roletą. — Graveley Street 8, na tyłach.

Rozłącza się, nie czekając na odpowiedź zaskoczonej dziewczyny.

Z ciężkim sercem spogląda w przepełnione panicznym strachem oczy mężczyzny. Jest koło sześćdziesiątki. W wieku w jakim byłby jego ojciec, gdyby żył. _W wieku Quentina._ Pewnie skończył pracę i wracał do domu... Może do rodziny, a może do pustego mieszkania. Nie jest w stanie już niczego powiedzieć, z jego gardła wydobywa się charkot. Oliver nawet nie jest pewien, czy w ogóle dostrzega jego obecność. Przed oczami miga mu wspomnienie ostatnich chwil Tommy’ego.

Nie może nic zrobić dla tego człowieka. Kładzie mu tylko dłoń na ramieniu i pochyla głowę. Ktoś wierzący mógłby pewnie zaoferować krótką modlitwę... Choćby się przeżegnać... Ale Oliver nigdy się nie modlił i nie znajduje żadnych słów bardziej odpowiednich niż milczenie. Tkwi w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie ostatnimi, chrapliwymi oddechami umierającego. Wreszcie po kilkunastu długich sekundach ta walka dobiega końca.

Energia... dusza... cokolwiek, co sprawia, że człowiek żyje, właśnie opuściła ciało i... po prostu zniknęła.

Oliver zamyka mu oczy.

Gdzieś z oddali, jak zza mgły, dociera do niego dźwięk syreny policyjnego radiowozu. Powinien uciekać, ale coś trzyma go na miejscu. Nie chce opuszczać bezimiennego mężczyzny, tak jak nie był w stanie odejść od Tommy’ego. Znów kogoś zawiódł, nie zdołał uratować... Ile jest warte ludzkie życie? Ile ten facet mógł mieć w portfelu? Kilkadziesiąt dolarów, kartę do bankomatu? Ukraść — to jeszcze rozumie. W Starling nie brakuje zdesperowanych ludzi. Ale po co z tego powodu zabijać? Mocno zaciska dłoń na majdanie łuku.

Rzeczywistość sięga po niego brutalnie, gdy oświetlają go reflektory gwałtownie hamującego radiowozu. Ze strony pasażera wyskakuje policjant z wyciągniętym pistoletem w dłoni. I od razu celuje w stronę zakapturzonej postaci z łukiem.

— Odsuń się od niego! Ale już! — wyrywa się, najwyraźniej młody jeszcze i nieopierzony; i nie znający do końca realiów Glades. — Odłóż łuk, ręce do góry! Wstawaj! Albo nie: na kolana! — woła, chociaż Arrow wciąż klęczy na ziemi u boku mężczyzny, i nie robi żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Zerka tylko ponuro na policjanta zza krawędzi kaptura, szykując już na wszelki wypadek kulkę dymną.

Partnerka młodego funkcjonariusza, która wysiada zza kierownicy radiowozu, okazuje się bardziej praktyczna.

— Daj spokój, Percy — mówi z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

— Ale... Przecież to jest _on_!

— Wiem, widzę. Schowaj broń.

— Ale? Nie powinniśmy go aresztować, czy coś? — usiłuje jeszcze z nią dyskutować, zerkając niepewnie na łucznika. Arrow podnosi się powoli i zastyga w bezruchu, nie stosując się do wcześniejszych poleceń funkcjonariusza. Zna sierżant Delgado i wie, że z jej strony nie ma się czego obawiać.

— Percy, miej litość, mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. — Jej spojrzenie zatrzymuje się na leżącym na ziemi mężczyźnie.

— Za późno. Nie żyje — mówi Arrow, uprzedzając jej pytanie. Dopiero teraz zauważa ślady krwi na swoim kostiumie. Czerwień zmieszana z zielenią. Pewnie kiedy przy nim przyklęknął...

— Podejrzany uciekł w stronę Narrow Street — mówi rzeczowo. — Mężczyzna, średniego wzrostu, szczupły, biały. Młody, koło dwudziestki. Znaki szczególne: moja strzała wystająca z prawego ramienia — dodaje cierpko. — Daleko nie ucieknie. Pewnie znajdziecie go po śladach krwi...

— A jeśli ją sobie wyciągnie? — odzywa się młody policjant.

Milknie, gdy dostrzega pełne politowania spojrzenie, jakie posyła mu Arrow.

— Naoglądał się pan za dużo filmów, funkcjonariuszu...

— Barnes — rzuca odruchowo (i dość burkliwie) policjant. Chyba nie ma zamiaru dołączać do fanklubu Arrowa.

— Lepiej już idź — ponagla łucznika Delgado. W dłoni trzyma już komunikator policyjnego radia. — Zaraz będzie tu więcej naszych, zrobi się zamieszanie.

Oliver ostatni raz spogląda na martwego człowieka. Potem lekko unosi kaptur. Niebo nad jego głową już jaśnieje. Tym razem nie zauważył nadejścia świtu.

* * *

Następnego dnia „Starling City Sentinel” przelotnie wspomina o zabójstwie na Graveley Street. Kanał 52 poświęca sprawie dokładnie dziesięć sekund. Potem wiadomość tylko leci na pasku. Drużyna Olivera wie, że coś się stało, ale ma niekompletne informacje. Roy robi podchody podczas treningu łuczniczego (pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna ma znacznie lepsze wyniki niż Oliver), ale niczego się nie dowiaduje. Felicity wpada tuż po południu do kryjówki i usiłuje go delikatnie wysondować, Laurel — pod pozorem wyciągnięcia na lunch — przypuścić bardziej frontalny atak. Oliver tylko milczy ponuro. Nie bardzo chce też rozmawiać z Digiem. Dłużej niż zwykle wyżywa się na nieszczęsnych manekinach do ćwiczeń, a potem wychodzi. Jeszcze jako Oliver, a nie jako Arrow.

Idzie się przejść do portu, w pobliże starego dworca morskiego, z dala od głównych szlaków spacerowych. Długo wpatruje się w fale, stojąc na nabrzeżu oparty o barierkę.

Już dawno odkrył, że tylko w milczeniu potrafi znaleźć prawdziwe ukojenie.  


**Koniec**


End file.
